Forgiveness
by Alterial
Summary: Alternative "Servant of the two masters" episode. Merlin is at Morgana's mercy. Arthur searching desperately not willing to believe that Merlin is gone. Morgana seeks revenge on Merlin for poisoning her. Merlin confesses his feelings for her through torture. Will Morgana forgive him? Will she let him go or Arthur will find them first? /-/ T rated for torture and cause I am paranoid


**Hello people!**

**Alterial here! Welcome to my new story. This one won't be as long as my other story "The Golden Power" but it will be long enough for you to enjoy reading! :)**

**Ok so this is a Mergana fic. I do not ship anything only Merthur but I liked the idea of the story so I wrote it down! :D**

**This chapter is exactly like the "real" episode so you don't really have to read it. Nothing changes here but in the second chapter things are going to get different...**

**I do not own Merlin just the plot!**

* * *

**Forgiveness**

**Chapter one**

_**The attack**_

They rode fast through the forest they were headed to the Valley Of The Fallen Kings. Merlin had a very bad feeling of this place. He rode faster and reached Arthur, "Arthur, you are not serious."

"What else do you have in mind?" His friend asked.

"Anything, nothing good ever happens in the Valley Of The Fallen Kings no one in their right mind would go in there."

Arthur smiled and so did Percival from behind, "Exactly" the knight said.

"The routed are secret, Merlin. That's why we chose it."

Merlin turned in shock as armed men run swords drawn towards them shouting. Perfect he thought with a smile and turned to Arthur, "Not so secret after all!"

The King prepared himself and shouted back, "Not need to get cocky!"

Merlin smile faded as he saw men coming from all directions. Others on foot and other mounted on horses.

Arthur and his knights burst into battle. Merlin looked from afar doing his best to protect them. As Arthur fell from his horse Merlin saw a man running fast towards the King his sword ready to strike him in the heart.

Merlin jumped from the horse, "Arthur!" he shouted but Arthur didn't hear him. Merlin draws his hand higher and gathered his magic. Without a word the man fell from his horse. Relieved Merlin let his hand fall. He turned to only see another rider coming fast toward him.

He didn't have time to react the axe stuck him deep in the chest. His vision going blurry Merlin felt like the world was spinning.

The last thing he remembered was giving his last breath and going into unconsciousness.

.o/O\o.

.o\O/o.

Arthur slid his sword into his opponent. Relived he took the sword out and looked around to only find Merlin on the forest floor.

Arthur looked at his friend for a moment he couldn't get his feet to move. He thought his heart wasn't beating for moment considering he lost his only real friend.

Dropping his sword carless on the ground he run towards Merlin and kneeled next to him. "M-Merlin?" he asked his voice was trembling in fear.

He slowly turned his friend's body so he lay on his back. "Merlin." He asked again shaking his friends shoulder slightly. But Merlin didn't respond.

He took terrible thought away and looked around him trying to find his knights. He found no one all were gone they were alone. Arthur set his fingers on Merlin's neck to find a week pulse. He slowly lifts Merlin and walked to find a place to take shelter.

.o/O\o.

* * *

.o\O/o.

When Merlin came back to consciousness he was with Arthur hiding behind a tree. He could hear footsteps but remained silent.

Merlin didn't hesitate saying after the footsteps faded, "They need to work through their anger."

"They just did. On you" The King answered anger in his voice. Merlin gave a small trembling laugh.

They kept walking when Merlin asked to stop.

"A night's rest and you'll be polishing my armor." Arthur said while slowly let Merlin sit. "It could definitely do with a scrub."

He first looked at Merlin before opening his tunic to take a look at the wound. The sight of it was anything then good. The only word he manage to say was "I've seen worse. Definitely seen worse"

"On a dead man?" Merlin's weak voice said.

"You are not going to die, Merlin. Don't be such a coward."

"If I do die will you call me a hero?"

"Probably"

"But whist I'm still alive, I'm a coward."

"That's the way these things work, I'm afraid. You get the glory when you are not around to appreciate it!"

"Unless you're the King" Merlin said with a small smile.

"Come on, it's got to have some advantages."

"You have a very good servant!"

Arthur tried to sound unafraid. But he was, afraid of Merlin's life. The wound was serious and he would… die if they don't reach Camelot within two or three days.

"You're right. I do, a servant who is extremely brave and incredibly royal to be honest, not at all cowardly."

"Thank you for saving my life."

"You'd do the same for me."

.o/O\o.

* * *

.o\O/o.

When Arthur awoke the first thing he saw was the sun shining over him and headed Merlin's slow and unsteady voice.

He stood to only see Merlin paler then before. "I'd love to say we can stay here but another ten minutes and we'll be mercenary mincemeat." He grabbed Merlin and lifted him from the ground. Merlin's low trembling voice said "Leave me"

"Now's not the time for jokes."

"P-Please, leave me."

"Sure whatever you say."

As Arthur walked he could hear Merlin's breaths getting slower and shorter. His worry got bigger as he heard men approaching them. No time to think he let Merlin on the ground and draw his sword. He crushed his opponent turn to see another. Merlin was trying to move trying to help but to avail. As he saw more men approaching he knew he had no chance… but Arthur did.

His hand targeting the rocks around them spoke magic. **_"Gewicad ge stanas!" _**Rocks fell and blocked the path between Merlin and Arthur.

Arthur looked shocked at the rocks but his mind was focused to one thing, Merlin.** "MERLIN!"** he shouted terrified. The last thing he saw was Merlin looking him into the eye with a small smile on his face as the rocks separated them.

**End of chapter one**

* * *

**Ok so here it is! :D**

**I hope you like it, it's the same as the episode I only added that "smile" in the end :D**

**Next chapter will be up within the week I hope ;P**

**Till next time!**

**-Alterial Freyond**


End file.
